


More than Anything 求之不得（中文翻译）

by Mutant8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant8/pseuds/Mutant8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of More than anything. Translation by mutant8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Anything 求之不得（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899231) by [Engineerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineerd/pseuds/Engineerd). 



安纳金九岁了，而他的灵魂伴侣标记在奎刚死亡的第二天消失了。在那之前，它只是连着几个小时一直显示着“不”，就好像在宇宙的某个角落，安纳金的灵魂伴侣也经历了一场惨重的悲剧。

让他松了一口气的是，几周后，紧接在葬礼和纳布星球上的庆典，他的标记又重新回来了。他和欧比旺当时正在绝地飞船上他们的房间里。安纳金习惯性地看了一眼他的手心，突然发现那里又出现了文字。保持…在他颤抖的手心里，一行字慢慢显现，又渐渐减淡。让...

“怎么了，徒弟？”

安纳金抬头看着他的新师父。他捏紧了拳头。“没什么，”他本能地答道。

“安纳金，”欧比旺说，声音里有一丝警告的意味。

安纳金皱起眉。他不情愿地展开手指。“绝地会有灵魂伴侣吗？”他问道。

“通常没有，”欧比旺回答，“但是灵魂伴侣本来就很稀少。武士团里有几位绝地有标记，但是绝地是不会被它所影响的。灵魂伴侣的羁绊是极其强烈的。”

“有羁绊是件坏事吗？”

“绝地是不会有羁绊的。”欧比旺答道。

安纳金低头盯回他的手心。在很长的一段时间里，他的灵魂伴侣曾是他唯一真正拥有的事物。“我觉得她很伤心。”他小声说道。  
欧比旺冲着安纳金皱了皱眉，但他只是重新合上安纳金的手指，没有要求安纳金给他看他的标记。安纳金对于这种非强制性的行为感到一种无端的感激。“你想成为一名绝地吗，安纳金？”他问道。

“求之不得。”安纳金回答。

欧比旺点了点头。“那么你会成为一名绝地的。”

*****  
安纳金十二岁了。科洛桑正值盛夏，欧比旺和他在训练室里练习格斗。天气很热，而他们早已脱去了上衣。

“你终会遇到比你强大的对手的，安纳金，”欧比旺正在说教。

他的师父歪了歪头，考虑了一下，然后突然收回了他的光剑，从他的战斗姿态放松下来。“休息一下？”

安纳金露齿而笑。“我最爱的四个字，”他宣布，关掉了自己的光剑，冲着放着他们斗篷和水壶的方向一路小跑。欧比旺有点好笑地看着他的学徒对着水壶一通牛饮。安纳金放下水壶，也冲他笑了。“你不喝水吗，Master?”

“现在不想喝，”他的师父答道。他转身朝着窗户走去。安纳金放回水壶，跟着他走到窗边。这间训练室的窗户正对着花园，景色十分优美。他的师父应该也有同感。他正轻抚着胡子，看着窗外的——欧比旺的背上有什么东西。

安纳金上前几步，细看那个标记。它就在欧比旺背的正中间，在肩胛骨之间。安纳金勉强在它们消失之前读出了“希望他为我骄傲”几个字，字迹立刻变成了“他还好吗”。

“Master！”安纳金震惊地大叫。欧比旺困惑地回头，然后才意识到安纳金在看什么。“你！有个灵魂伴侣标记！”

欧比旺动了动脖子，看向身后。“哦。是的。老实说我都快忘了它了。”

安纳金惊慌地问：“你忘了！你怎么能忘了你的灵魂伴侣？！”

欧比旺耸耸肩。“好吧，我得用镜子才能看到它，所以我不常注意我的标记。”

安纳金歪头看着他师父背上的字迹。“它写着’真是个蠢货’，”他闷闷不乐地说。“你的标记变得真快。我的很久才会变一次。”  
欧比旺转过身来。“够了，安纳金。绝地是不能有羁绊的。”

安纳金皱眉。“我不知道牵挂你自己的皮肤有什么不对的，Master。又不是说标记能长了腿跑掉。”他低头看着自己的右手心——就像几天前一样，它显示着“我需要专注技巧”。

“你的灵魂伴侣大概特别激动吧，”他推断道，“但是我的就很专心。我觉得她可能是个艺术家之类的。”

在他不注意的时候，欧比旺已经回到了训练毯上。在他转身回到战斗姿态之前，安纳金看见他的背上写着“我真希望他能理解”。  
“就像我说的那样，徒弟。一个老练的绝地需要有战略。”

*****  
安纳金十五岁了，而今天是欧比旺回家的日子。他已经为了一个卧底任务离开将近一个月了，把安纳金留在圣殿里和其他的绝地学徒一起上课，跟从塔奇大师上午学习冥想，下午进行剑斗训练。这一个月过得漫长又无聊，而没了欧比旺睡在隔壁的卧室，他的房间也显得冷清了许多。

安纳金早早结束了他的机械学考试，正在停机坪等着欧比旺。他现在应该随时都会到达...

二十分钟后，在安纳金已经开始无聊地啃起指甲时，他的手心刺痛了一下。他烦躁地看向他的灵魂伴侣标记。随着他的年龄增长，他的标记也变得更加活跃起来；他不知道这是否正常，因为大多数人都认为每个人的灵魂伴侣标记都是不同的。他又不能问欧比旺。他的师父总是尽力假装他自己没有灵魂伴侣标记，而且反正这一个月他也不在。

跟今早的“热水澡是人间最美妙的事情”不同，现在他手心里写着“我能为德克斯餐馆的一顿饭付出一切”。安纳金瞪大了眼。理性而言，在广大的宇宙里，名叫德克斯餐馆的饭店应该不止一家。但是如果他的灵魂伴侣想到的就是他知道的那家呢？如果他能在那见到他的灵魂伴侣呢？

运输舰到达的声音让安纳金暂时回过神来。他跑向斜坡，看着乘客们走下舰艇。有另外几个从行星停机坪搭机过来的绝地武士和一两个学徒先出现了，然后才是明显带着时差，背着一个鼓鼓囊囊的包，衣服充满皱褶的欧比旺。看到他的一瞬间，安纳金的心提到了嗓子眼。

“Master！”他叫道，跟着欧比旺离开停机坪，朝着圣殿走去。安纳金不停地拽着欧比旺的背包直到对方把包递给他，露出一个小小的感激微笑。“见到你真好。圣殿简直是世界上最无聊的地方。你不在，它就只是一动不动地立在原地而已。”

“我也很高兴见到你，徒弟，”欧比旺说，“但是我必须提醒你，圣殿的整体状态是不会为一名绝地武士而变的。”

安纳金夸张地叹气。“一秒钟不纠正我就浑身不舒服，是吧。”

欧比旺低声笑了。“抱歉。无论如何，我还是很高兴你认为我这个师父很重要的。”

“很好，”安纳金说，“你是一个超赞的师父，还刚刚完成了一个艰难的大任务。我觉得你放下行李之后我们应该出门下馆子庆祝一下。去德克斯餐馆？”

欧比旺惊讶地眨眨眼。虽然安纳金从来没有拒绝过离开圣殿的机会，他通常都会花大功夫尽量避免跟他的师父一起外出。“安纳金，”他说，“这主意棒透了。”

安纳金笑容满面。他几乎能感受到他抓着欧比旺背包的那只手上传来的刺痛。

回到房间后他把包还给了欧比旺，然后立马冲向了自己的房间来安静地看看新的信息。他猜中了，他的灵魂伴侣的想法又改变了。他的标记现在显示着“再好不过了”，并且他几乎能感受到他灵魂伴侣的喜悦之情。

除非那只是欧比旺的情绪。他顺着师徒纽带试探了一下，但是欧比旺只是散发出了非常绝地式的满足感。他肯定是有点恋家；安纳金毫不惊讶。

他大概只是投射了自己的激动之情吧。即使几率不是很大，他能见到自己的灵魂伴侣了。就在今晚！安纳金很确信，一旦他看见自己的灵魂伴侣就能认出对方。如果他很幸运的话，对方甚至有可能是世界上最美丽的女人，帕德梅。

他和欧比旺出去吃晚餐了。欧比旺看起来很享受，但是安纳金没有看见任何有可能是他灵魂伴侣的人。没有那种天摇地动一般的震撼感；没有任何戏剧化的事情发生。

算了。反正那也是一次很冒险的尝试。

*****  
安纳金十九岁了，他再次见到了帕德梅。她跟他想象的一模一样，甚至更美：完美，善良，聪明，各处都是优点。他作为她的保镖跟着她回到了纳布，然后努力想让她了解关于他的一切，这样她就能知道他有多努力成为一个好人，有多善良，还有多爱她。

她看见他手上的黑色标记时他正在帮忙准备晚饭。“安尼，你简直是在添乱，”她开玩笑地叹了口气。“那是什么？”

他向她伸出手，手心朝上。它一整周都在显示各种奇妙的信息，类似“那可真是突然”和“我想知道这里有什么”。他的手心上现在写着“小心点”。“是我的灵魂伴侣标记，”他小心地说，他的心脏狂跳，热度涌上脸颊。

她小心翼翼地伸出手。“我能看看吗？”她问，他点了点头，于是她握住他的手。她抚摸那些字母时空气中仿佛涌动着电流，然后她说：“它真漂亮。”

“谢谢你，”安纳金答道。

“我真希望我也有一个。”她遗憾地说。

就好像围绕着他们的空气崩塌了；安纳金的心僵住了，心跳漏了一拍，然后才重新有力地开始无情跳动。“你没有标记吗？”他问到，努力让自己的声音保持正常。他不应该这么惊讶的。大部分人都没有——这是一种稀少的人类变异形状，而且还在迅速地减少。  
“没有，”她说。“但是我很喜欢这个概念。感觉很浪漫。”她松开安纳金的手而他后撤了一下，感觉仿佛整颗行星都脱离了自己的轨道。“我不知道绝地也有灵魂伴侣。”

他吞咽了一下。“大部分绝地没有。这很…不合传统。”

要么是没有注意到，要么是明智地忽略了他的痛苦，帕德梅继续做晚餐去了。虽然更沮丧了一点，安纳金也继续帮忙。

所以帕德梅不是他的灵魂伴侣——那又如何？他是个绝地。这样的结果大概是最好的。再说了，又不是说他的灵魂伴侣死了什么的。这个人还在世界上的某处——等待着他。

第二天，他们收到了欧比旺从吉奥诺西斯发来的信息。

*****  
安纳金十九岁时失去了他的右手。

杜库逃跑之后的事情他都记不太清了；他想必是在等待撤离时惊慌过度晕倒了。总而言之，他在治疗大厅的一张病床上醒来，心跳声震耳欲聋，他狂乱地扫视四周。在他能做出什么大的动作之前，一只手安抚性地抓住了他的肩膀，把他轻轻按回床上。

安纳金向上看去，在看到手的主人站在他床边时放松下来。

“Master,”他喘着气说。欧比旺虚弱地笑了笑，但避开了他的目光。

安纳金担心地举起手来想要触碰欧比旺，却突然发现有什么地方不同了。他感觉不到他的手——他的手能动，却无法感受到其他事物，就好像他的手麻了一样。

他注视着自己的手。那是一只金色的骨架状假肢。当然了。杜库。他的手被斩去了。

欧比旺收紧了抓着他肩膀的那只手。他重新看向他的师父。“安纳金，”欧比旺说，“你感觉怎么样？”

安纳金花了一秒才反应过来。“你呢，master？”他说。“你的腿还好吗？”

欧比旺的脸扭曲了。“会好的。现在还有点僵硬，但是他们告诉我经过物理治疗它会恢复的。”

“那很好，”安纳金说。“帕德梅——议员——她还好吗？”

“帕德梅没事，”欧比旺安慰他。“你感觉如何？”

“我不想谈这个。”

“安纳金，你刚刚经历了——”

“我说了我不想谈。”安纳金提高声音。他吞咽了一下，努力让声音不再颤抖。“拜托了，我们能不能——”他制止住了自己，因为他听上去马上就要哭了。

欧比旺把手从安纳金的肩膀放到了安纳金的脑后，抱住了他。安纳金难堪地感觉到自己的颤抖。欧比旺轻轻地抚摸安纳金的背。

“哦，我的学徒，”他埋在安纳金的头发里说——其实是耳语道。安纳金把脸埋进欧比旺的长袍，这样就没人能看见他了。“你真勇敢，”欧比旺说。“真抱歉我没能保护好你。”

安纳金现在能感觉到滚烫的眼泪正在夺眶而出。“它消失了，”他嗫嚅道。

“什么？”

安纳金稍稍低下头，就一点点，来让他的嘴露出来。“我的手。不仅是我的手。我的标记。它消失了。”他重重地把脸重新埋回欧比旺的长袍。“我知道绝地不应该有灵魂伴侣，”他低声说，半心希望没人能听得清他说了什么。

“但是这就好像是我一直有个人陪伴我，而那个人现在走了。”

他听见欧比旺叹气，感觉到对方收紧了怀抱，把他拉得更近。“安纳金，”他靠着安纳金的头发轻轻地吐息。

安纳金不确定欧比旺是不是在投射他的情感，或者是他们离得太近了以至于安纳金能通过训练纽带感受到欧比旺的想法。不论是哪种情况，他能听得十分清楚，就好像欧比旺冲着他的耳朵大喊出声一样：我永远不会离开你。

*****  
安纳金二十一岁了，而欧比旺神志不清。

他们正在一颗表面主要是海洋的行星一片大半被雨林覆盖的大陆上。星球上最发达的种族就是一种脑容量极小的鱼。安纳金和欧比旺之前正从基地里引出机器人大军，这样克隆人士兵就能潜入基地，降下护盾再毁掉它。安纳金希望克隆人那边一帆风顺；他和欧比旺则不得不及时收手逃跑。

好吧，至少安纳金在跑。欧比旺在被爆能枪打中肩膀后失去了意识，而安纳金已经觉得抱着他跑有些吃力了。幸运的是，森林里的树木很紧密，而高湿度让一切都变得雾气蒙蒙，从而拖住了机器人们。它们估计已经跟丢了。

为了保证安全，安纳金又扛着他的师父朝着森林深处走了一会，直到他找到了一处树木互相叠加生长的地方，在根之间形成了一个完美的庇护所。“看上去挺不错的，是不是啊，master?”他有点上气不接下气地说。

他轻轻地放下欧比旺。爆能枪造成的伤主要在欧比旺背的上半部分，所以安纳金坐到地上，把欧比旺半抱在怀里来好好检查伤口。他要估计一下欧比旺的伤情，然后用无线电通知克隆人们。欧比旺的长袍吸了水后有些潮湿；安纳金边做鬼脸边把欧比旺的短袍从他的肩膀上褪下来，然后又小心地把欧比旺的里衣掀过头顶。幸运的是，伤口至少看着并不深。欧比旺的肩关节肯定会留下淤青，但是休息几天之后应该就能恢复过来了。如果有必要的话，甚至安纳金都能用他有限的治疗能力治好它。

安纳金的目光从欧比旺的肩膀游移到他的灵魂伴侣标记，在欧比旺的肩胛骨之间稍稍下方的位置。他努力不去在意欧比旺对他的标记公然的漠视，但是他并不总是能成功控制住自己。他像想念自己的右手一样想念着他的灵魂伴侣标记。

欧比旺的标记，虽然粘上了汗有些模糊，清楚地写着“欧比旺真他妈沉”。

安纳金猛地向后退，头砸上了背后的树干，几乎没抱住他的导师。那是…他刚刚想的...

欧比旺的标记迅速地变成了“什么鬼什么鬼什么鬼什么鬼”。

哦，天啊。这不可能。不，灵魂伴侣不应该——是这样的。安纳金总觉得他看到灵魂伴侣的瞬间就能认出对方。他的另一半，不可能...是这样的。

他绝望地猛然回忆起他还有标记时它显示出的字句。他出生就带有这个标记，这是他妈妈告诉他的；那说明他的灵魂伴侣在他之前出生。它曾经是——他的灵魂伴侣总是非常的专心致志，而且谨慎，而且好奇，而且总是想回家，或者有时是德克斯餐馆，而且有时会进入到自我怀疑配不上“他”的状态而且——

标记现在写着“是我”。

*****

安纳金二十三了，而他绝不可能让欧比旺独自去追格里弗斯将军。不管委员会，或是议会，或者甚至是帕尔帕庭议长说什么（而且顺带一提，帕尔帕庭那套“留下欧比旺吧”“欧比旺只会拖累你”的说法真的开始激怒安纳金了。他是个善良的政治家，而且很适合他的工作，而且安纳金通常很信任他的判断，但在这事上他大错特错了）。

安纳金偷偷溜上了欧比旺的飞船。这肯定不是他的首选，而且在发表一通告别演讲后欺骗他的老师父让他有点愧疚，但是他绝不会离开他的灵魂伴侣。绝对不会在他刚发现对方之后。

因为害怕欧比旺会否认他的发现，安纳金一直保守“灵魂伴侣”的秘密。就算他从那时起更加充满保护欲，或者更加想要分享他们的私人空间，欧比旺也没多说什么。他们已经是全银河闻名的搭档了；安纳金不需要比这更多的保证了。

在航过了四分之三去往乌帕图的航线后，安纳金走进了欧比旺的住舱。安纳金的生物钟告诉他现在是夜晚，而他走进房间时欧比旺正准备睡觉。欧比旺很不高兴。

“安纳金？”他问道，困惑迅速地变成烦躁。“你在这干什么？”

“我要和你一起走。”安纳金声明。

“你被明令要求留在圣殿！”

“格里弗斯将军很危险，Master。这样的任务通常需要两名绝地前往，你也知道的。我会替你提防周围。”

欧比旺的脸上显示出某种安纳金无法理解的情绪。“你不能因为没当上大师就抱怨，”欧比旺说，“然后再像这样突然行动，安纳金。这是在违抗命令，不尊重委员会，而且也不是绝地应该做的事。”

安纳金皱眉。“绝地做的？”他最近对绝地颇有不满。“欧比旺，”他急切地说。“如果我要在你和绝地之间选择，我永远都会选择你的。”  
欧比旺看起来并没有特别惊讶，但是他的眉头皱得更深了。“这绝对不是绝地之道。 你这样说话是在亵渎绝地。”

“我不在乎，”安纳金说，“我们之间的关系远超出绝地的信条了。”

欧比旺挑起一根眉毛。“我们之间有什么关系，安纳金？”

“我们是——”安纳金说，停了一下考虑他的顾虑，然后发现他毫无顾虑。“我们是灵魂伴侣。”

欧比旺完全没有展现出任何震惊的反应。他的嘴张开了一点，仿佛想说什么，但他又保持了沉默。他向后抬起一只胳膊，仿佛要触碰他的灵魂伴侣标记，但是又到中途停止。最后他只是转过身去背对安纳金。

安纳金的心沉了下去。这就是他没有告诉任何人的原因。欧比旺要拒绝他了，他会拆散这对搭档，他会——

欧比旺转身面对安纳金，一幅认命的表情。“你知道多久了。”他平淡地问道。

“差不多两年了，”安纳金说。“潜意识的话可能更久，但是——”他截住话头，仔细观察着他的老师傅的脸。“等等。你知道的！你知道？”欧比旺细微地点点头，算是承认了。“你知道有多久了？”

欧比旺闭上双眼。“我在你小的时候就开始怀疑了。至少在你十四岁的时候我就接受了事实。”

安纳金的下巴都要掉了。“你知道。有十年了？！”欧比旺保持沉默——他没有看着安纳金。“十年了，”安纳金重复，“而且你什么都没说过。或者至少做出任何行动来？我对你来说什么也不——”他的声音破碎了。

欧比旺张开眼睛。“安纳金，”他缓慢，危险地说。“永远不要质疑你对我的价值。”

安纳金狂乱地大笑。“你知道我一生都在找你吗？”他问。“你知道发现你一直就在我身边有多令人震惊吗？”

“我当然知道，安纳金！”欧比旺吼回去。“你整个童年都把你的灵魂伴侣标记当成他妈的保护伞！”

安纳金眯起眼睛。“也没有那么令人震惊。”他说。“反正，我早就爱上你了。”

欧比旺眨眨眼。

“怎么了，”安纳金嘲弄道，“这你也早知道了吗？”

“做给我看，”欧比旺命令道。

“什么？”

“做给我看。”欧比旺有些绝望地重复。

“什么？做——好吧。”安纳金大步跨过房间，抬起欧比旺的下巴。“好吧，“他重复道，然后弯腰吻了他。

亲吻欧比旺感觉好像他的整个人生都是一副拼图，而最后一块刚刚好拼上了。欧比旺肯定和他有同感——他急切地吻着他，就好像他害怕安纳金会离开一样，紧紧地握着安纳金的胳膊。安纳金一直吻到他所有的紧张和不安都消失，抛开一切的杂念。

最终安纳金放开了欧比旺，只有那么一厘米，用额头抵着欧比旺的额头，让笑容占领整张面庞。他的快乐正围着他嗡嗡作响，他很确信欧比旺能够通过原力感受到它，因为他能感觉到欧比旺温暖的身体靠着他，就好像他灵魂的另外一半。

“Master，”他戏谑地说，欧比旺好笑地眯起眼。“我不在乎我要偷渡上多少艘飞船。在我死之前你是不可能摆脱我了。”

*****

欧比旺独自离开了，而他不应该独自离开，帕尔帕庭是个西斯，而安纳金冲进最高议长的办公室然后欧比旺正准备杀死帕尔帕庭然后安纳金大喊“等等！”然后…

安纳金二十五岁时他的灵魂伴侣死了。

帕尔帕庭——或者显然是达斯·西迪厄斯——从欧比旺的尸体上拔出光剑，退后一步让它落到地板上。“他背叛了你，”老人警告道。“整个绝地武士团都背叛了你。他们打算杀死我们俩。你的灵魂伴侣，就在你打算救他的时候。”

他看着欧比旺倒下的地方。他自己都惊讶于自己的毫无反应。“我再也不会为绝地效力了，”他声明。“所有我应该效力的原因已经死了。”他的声音仿佛也死去了。他的机器假肢伸向了他挂在腰带上的光剑，但他没有立即拔出它。

西迪厄斯笑了。他有着平滑的声音，尽管眼里还带着一丝谨慎的闪光，而他握着光剑的胳膊抽搐了一下。“准备好了吗，达斯·维达？”  
达斯·维达点了点头，想起一段古老的传说。一位灵魂伴侣死亡的时候，另外一位会精神失常。也许这从头到尾都是西迪厄斯的计谋。“我准备好了。你需要我做什么？”

西迪厄斯还拿着他执行66号命令时的光剑。即使他已经衰老了，他仍然是一位老到的战士。维达唯一的优势，就是他乐于以命相抵。最终，维达砍下了皇帝的三肢，将他从办公室的窗口退下，向着无情的议会地面坠入了死亡。

维达用原力召回了西迪厄斯的光剑，然后快速地走向放置着交流控制板的桌面。“帕尔帕庭议长死了，”他开启传送。“达斯·西迪厄斯死了。现在由我来控制帝国了。”他停了一下，以强调他的话。“我是达斯·维达。你们有明令要求终止执行66号命令。执行101号命令。”

好了。他又回想起来，连通了绝地大师的私人线路。“尤达大师，”他声明，“我杀死了达斯·西迪厄斯，并且终止了前往绝地圣殿的行军。你可能已经注意到了，克隆人已经被命令自毁。”他停住。接下来的这段声明，他已经向往了无数次，但从未真正说过。“我要离开绝地武士团。”他说。

维达闭上双眼。他能模糊地感觉到曾是安纳金的那一部分他正在哭泣，但他的声音很坚定。“在对峙过程中，达斯·西迪厄斯杀死了欧比旺·肯诺比。你会在最高议长的办公室里找到他的尸体。他是作为一名绝地大师战死的。”他的声音冷硬起来。“不要尝试再次联系或者寻找我。我会离开共和国，前往分离派星系。分离派会在终止与共和国的战争后留在自己的星系里。我会保证他们不进犯共和国。如果你们不侵略我们，那我们也不会进军。”

维达猛地睁开眼。他能感受到身后的热度，仿佛他的全身被放在火上灼烧，他好奇这是否就是疯狂的感受。“我以我的名誉发誓，作为达斯·维达，西斯之主。”

他终止了传送。


End file.
